Cast of Characters
The diversity and interactions of the characters is the primary focus of pNAR. Meiju Raaben Keinaro :Main Article: Raaben Keinaro Raaben Keinaro is the primary protagonist of the pNAR. He spent the first eight years of his life living in Transitus, the crossing point between two territories, until his encounter with Kenari Urukawa turned him down the road to becoming a Meiju. They reached a bargain in which Kenari agreed to become Raaben's mentor, and Raaben was sold to Kenari by his open-minded parents. In his childhood he often suffered from depression and paranoia, but chose to fake a state of perpetual happiness when around his friends. Scarlet Hayate :Main Article: Scarlet Hayate Scarlet Hayate is the pessimistic daughter of Glass Hayate, who trained as part of Team Denkai in Fire Raikiru. She found a sense of deep shame about who her father was, going to great lengths to distance herself from him as much as possible and joined the war on the opposite side of him. She became one of Raaben's many love interests, and perhaps the only one he got somewhere with. During her final standoff with her father, she let her surpressed rage loose and killed him, naming her a hero of war to the rest of the world, but worthless in her own eyes. Jaired Hiatas :Main Article: Jaired Hiatas Kenari Urukawa :Main Article: Kenari Urukawa Kenari Urukawa is an eccentric Wind Meiju who served independant duty before meeting Raaben Keinaro. She is responsible for the training of the first three members of Team Denkai, all of which experienced her peculiar training methods first hand. She obsessively sips from a mug, the contents of which her trainees made several desperate but unsuccessfull attempts to reveal. She always manages to maintain her placid, bored nature, and rarely goes all out in combat. Kara Resien Kara is a Celloist Wind Meiju with attention deficit disorder, and not much else. She possesses Raikiru for no reason other than a family tradition, and rarely faces up to a fight. She openly stalks Jaired Hiatas and Sona Irukan. On the fields of battle, Kara serves lilttle more purpose than boosting the morale of her comrades. Naikura Melo Venice Cronium Glass Hayate : Main Article: Glass Hayate Glass Hayate is probably the most controversial individual in the nation of Narteria. Pyschologically unstable, he drove away everyone close to him and rose to the top of Cronium in an effort to find some form of sanity. He initiated the Precipitation Movement, a direct strike against the Meiju to bring himself closer to his daughter, Scarlet Hayate. Through his encounters with Team Denkai and fruitful standoffs with the rest of the world, he eventually drove himself to insanity and was ultimately killed by Scarlet after his final fight with Raaben Keinaro. His final words were apologies to his daughter, and he was give a hero's funeral by the enemy Narterians. Independant Dekarii Soran Lekuna Suave Obsidian Largo Obsidian Dude Irukan Sukaji Irukan Sona Irukan Sona Irukan is the son of Sukaji Irukan, and a victim of about everything he's encountered. Sukaji raised, trained, and abused Sona, who accepted everything with his signature "yes". After 16 years and many standoffs with Team Denkai, Sona finally fought back and took his mentor's life by use of quinque sensus, the ultimate Irukan technique. After the fight, Sona turns to leave, but Raaben asks the simple question, "Where are you going?", and Sona Breaks down on the spot. Denkai offers him refuge with them, where he meets Lexis, who finds herself as lost and confused as Sona. The two become involved, but after she exposes her true feelings, Sona panics and commits suicide in a last-ditch effort to end the pain for himself and everyone close to him. Team 44 Aiwas : ''Main Article: ''Aiwas Saw